Glee! Glee! Glee!
|image = Glitter*Green 1st Single Blu-ray Edition Cover.jpg|Single BanG Dream OST.jpg|BanG Dream! OST |kanji = |romaji = |hangul = |translation = |artist = guriguri |artist1 = |album = BanG Dream! Original Soundtrack |single = Don't be afraid! |release = November 21, 2018 |tracklist = |length = 01:37 (TV Size) 03:31 |lyricist = Oda Asuka |composer = Iwahashi Seima |arranger = Iwahashi Seima }} is a song by Glitter*Green. It is the coupling track for their first single, Don't be afraid!, which was released on November 21, 2018. It was used as an insert song for the last episode of the anime BanG Dream! and has a short version included in the BanG Dream! Original Soundtrack. It was written by Oda Asuka and arranged and composed by Iwahashi Seima of Elements Garden. __TOC__ Audio |Duration = 03:31 |File = file: .ogg }} -instrumental- |Duration = 03:29 |File = file: -instrumental-.ogg }} Lyrics Romaji= Nijimu ase nagashita namida hoho no netsu kokyūon Jundo takaku utsukushī shinshisa de Hitomi ubae kokoro sarae hashiridase daitande Dare ni mo makezu bokura wa yuku yo Blasting mebuki dashita (Blasting) hikari wa odori Hibiku (hibiku) koe wa emerarudo iro ni kagayaiteku Ima chihayaburi kirameita Destiny Shinryoku wa tsuyayaka ni hanayagidasu Yuzurenai mirai (mirai) High glee (High glee) Shunkan dakishimete Myakūtsu kibō ikue ni atsuku kasanete… Sunda oto kirei na sugata yasashī hibi tsuyoi ai Massugu ni mune wo utsu akaru sa de Kumo wo harai hizashi tsurete mukau saki osorenai Dare ni mo makezu bokura wa yuku yo Blasting minori yukeba (Blasting) ketsui wa kataku Kizuna (kizuna) atsuku emerarudo iro ni kagayaiteku Ima chihayaburi hajikedasu Forever Shinryoku wa azayaka ni furuitatsu yo Yuraganai omoi (omoi) High glee (High glee) Zettai akiramenai Kikoeta no wa yūki wo tsumugu senritsu Blasting hana hirakeba (Blasting) Egao ga kaori Michiru (michiru) Sekai emerarudo iro ni kagayaiteku Ima chihayaburi kirameita Destiny Shinryoku wa tsuyayaka ni hanayagidasu Yuzurenai mirai (mirai) High glee (High glee) Shunkan dakishimete Myakūtsu kibō ikue ni atsuku kasanete… |-| Kanji= 滲む汗　流した涙　頬の熱　呼吸音 純度高く美しい　真摯さで ヒトミ奪え　ココロ攫え　走り出せ大胆で 誰にも負けず　僕らは行くよ Blasting　芽吹きだした(Blasting)光は躍り 響く(響く)声は　エメラルド色に輝いてく いま　千早ぶり　煌いた Destiny 新緑は　艶つややかに　華やぎ出す ゆずれない未来(未来)High glee(High glee) 瞬間　抱きしめて 脈打つ希望　幾重に厚く重ねて… 澄んだ音　綺麗な姿　優しい日々　強い愛 真っ直ぐに胸を打つ　明るさで 雲を払い　陽射し連れて　向かう先恐れない 誰にも負けず　僕らは行くよ Blasting　実りゆけば(Blasting)決意は固く 絆(絆)熱く　エメラルド色に輝いてく いま　千早ぶり　弾けだす Forever 新緑は　鮮やかに　奮い立つよ 揺らがない想い(想い)High glee(High glee) 絶対　諦めない 聴こえたのは　勇気を紡ぐ旋律 Blasting　花ひらけば(Blasting) 笑顔が香り 満ちる(満ちる) 世界　エメラルド色に輝いてく いま　千早ぶり　煌いた Destiny 新緑は　艶つややかに　華やぎ出す ゆずれない未来(未来)High glee(High glee) 瞬間　抱きしめて 脈打つ希望　幾重に厚く重ねて… |-| English= Muddied sweat, flowing tears, the burning in my cheeks, the sound of breathing Beautiful and pure, it's earnest. Stealing looks, taking hearts and running away boldly Not losing to anyone. I will go on. (Blasting) Budding (Blasting) Lights are dancing This resounding (resounding) voice radiates with an emerald color. In the now, it's an unbelievably sparkling Destiny This pristine green is gently showing its elegance A future I won't give up (future) High glee (High glee) This moment, embrace it This pounding hope will continue to pile up and grow stronger. A clear sound, a beautiful visage, a gentle everyday, a strong love This light strikes me honestly on the chest. Clearing the clouds, Bringing sunshine, unafraid to face what's to come Not losing to anyone. I will go on. (Blasting) Bearing fruit (Blasting) Hardening my resolve These burning bonds are shining with an emerald color. Now, Unbelievably, It's radiating Forever This pristine green, vividly, is becoming excited These unshakable feelings (feelings) High glee (High glee) I will never give up What I hear is a melody that weaves courage. (Blasting) If the flower blooms (Blasting) Smiles are the fragrance Filled up (Filled up) the world shines with an emerald color. In the now, to an unbelievable degree, sparkling Destiny This pristine green is gently showing its elegance A future I won't give up (future) High glee (High glee) This moment, embrace it This pounding hope will continue to pile up and grow stronger. Sourcehttps://mikannotorange.wordpress.com/2018/12/01/glittergreen-glee-glee-glee/ Reference External Links Navigation Category:Insert Songs Category:Discography:Glitter*Green